Poems Of Love, and Poems of Humor
by xXxLuna-MayxXx
Summary: Poems Of Love, and Poems of Humor is what Harry decided to call that little note book with Ginnys poems in it.
1. First Night

A/N: Ok, I know I deleted my other two stories (Before), but I felt like writing something tonight! Ok, I did write the poems so don't flame, please!

One bright sunny day, Harry saw Ginny writing a story or something in her journal.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry said brightly as he sat down by her.

"Oh! Harry!" She said shutting her note book very quickly.

"What were you writing?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Ginny replied casually.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Harry was sitting in the common room, when he noticed that ginny had left her bag near the fire.

"_Now's my chance to see what Ginny was writing before!" _Harry thought.

Opening the bag, Harry took out Ginny's notebook and opened to the page he saw ginny writing on earlier. In side was a poem. It went like this:

**_Running_**

**_By: Ginny Weasley_**

**_Running is amazing when you're running up a hill, running past the lilacs, or even past a mill. Too bad running can't solvle our problems, but it lets us leave them all behind. As long as we keep running, they'll all be hard to find._**

Under that was this poem

**_Harry Potter_**

_**By: Ginny Weasley**_

_**Harry is my everything, he's my all in all and if he ever leaves me, I know I'll start to fall. I have to say this one thing before I hit the floor, Harry is an angel sent from God a**__**bove I know he's meant to help me with his gentle caring love. So, yes, Harry is my everything, he's my all in all, and when he looks right at me, he can see my very soul. **_

Harry was astounded, he never knew Ginny felt the same way about him as he did her.

There was one last thing at the end of the page. One last poem.

**_Hermione_**

_**By: Ginny Weasley**_

_**Hermione is my best friend, my homework helper to, and when she turns all red and dreamy, just like a red kazoo!**_

The poem was not finished, and silently laughing, he carefully replaced then notebook in Ginny's bag. Harry went up to the girls Dormitories door and knocked. Hermione answered.

"Harry? What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, Ginny left her school bag in the common room. I found in when I came down to think, because I can't sleep when Ron is snoring so loud." Harry replied, watching Hermione's face carefully.

And just like in Ginny's poem, Hermione's Face turned red, like a red kazoo!

A/N So, what do you think? Do you want me to continue? You hafta tell me by pushing the nice purple button to review! Go on, it won't bite.

It's a nice little review button, aren't you?scorches button behind it ''ear'' CHOMP!

Me:OWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! okay, maybe it does bite, but if you click it fast, maybe it wont be fast enough to bite you!


	2. Second Night

Ok, this is an old story, and this chapter is also dedicated to my dear friend Monica Woodfairy, so here it goes.

* * *

The next night Harry went back, and again, there was Ginny's bag with her note book in it. He opened up and found new poems written in it. The first one was title:

Neville Longbottom:

Neville's really sweets, and light on his feet.  
He doesn't like to fight, but he did side by side with me.  
He isn't really mean, and isn't very clever, but in the end.  
I'm glad I used to be his girlfriend

Harry was in shock. Never had he herd of Ginny, the girl he was madly in love with dating one of his best friends, Neville Longbottom. The next poem was titled:

Lavender Brown:

The girl whose really weird, the girl with the beard.  
the skank Hermione hates, the one Ron use to date.  
Her name is Lavender but she doesn't smell like it, poop fills the air when she walks right by me flipping her hair.

Harry chuckled quietly. 'Seems like I'm not the only one who hates Lavender' Harry thought. He read the last poem. Underneath the title it had a dedication for ...him?

It said: _To Harry, my best friend and the man I love, this ones for you!_

Flying:

In the air, off the ground, watching people beneath run around. wind in my hair, wood in my hand, the breeze warms my heart. The bugs fill my mouth, the smell of the sky fills my nose.

Harry felt wet tears trickling down his cheeks, because he now remembered how his father had the same love for flying as he does now. Quietly he placed the book back and went to bed.

* * *

Lol, please r&r and tell me if you think these poems suck, Monica Woodfairy is A LOT better at wrighting stories than I am, she wrote these poems. she thinks the suck, but i think they rock, who do you agree whith, her or me? 


End file.
